


Uranus

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober 2019! [14]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Dildos, Eggs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oviposition, lots of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “Have fun putting that in your butt” Hoseok had said over his protein shake, watching the eggs slip from his boyfriend’s hands.“Uhm” Minhyuk had turned to him, with his ridiculously cute smile and doe eyes, “I was kinda hopping you’d let me put it up your butt.”





	Uranus

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13b- Oviposition
> 
> I've decided to stop writing for Kinktober and focus on uni and other fics, so this is the last work of the series.
> 
> I'm very thankful to everyone who is commenting and kudoing so far and I'm gonna see you again soon with new fics!
> 
> Enjoy!

“How much lube did you put on it?” Hoseok asks, the thick white substance dripping from the dildo.

“Yes.” Minhyuk smiles sheepishly.

Hoseok exhales and looks at him. Minhyuk was always full of surprises, in and out of the bedroom, but that was a first. And by “that”, the writer means the huge alien dildo currently on the bed between the two protagonists.

It all started one nice Sunday afternoon, both of them lazing around on the bed, Hoseok reading his e-book and Minhyuk some questionable fanfiction. And then Minhyuk had turned around with gleaming eyes and asked him if he had heard of those new egg-laying dildos.

Hoseok had replied that no, he hadn’t and that it sounded quite weird if he was being honest.

After two weeks one of the before-mentioned dildos arrived on their doorstep in a neat little box, Minhyuk unwrapping it like it was Christmas and admiring it and the little gelatin eggs it came with.

“Have fun putting that in your butt” Hoseok had said over his protein shake, watching the eggs slip from his boyfriend’s hands.

“Uhm” Minhyuk had turned to him, with his ridiculously cute smile and doe eyes, “I was kinda hopping you’d let me put it up your butt.”

And Hoseok’s initial answer was a stern no, but like everything else regarding Minhyuk’s wishes, like getting a dog and trying bungee jumping, there was only so long he could say no. This time it was five whole days before he gave in, a whole new record, probably.

What was the worst that could happen anyway? He’s been dicked by big dildos before, it couldn’t be that different…except from the spikes and that tongue-looking design at the top…and the eggs, of course.

They had been making out for long, both getting hard and horny before Minhyuk finally pulled the alien dildo out and started pouring lube on it, squeezing the soft eggs inside one by one.

“Will these stay in?” Hoseok asks, with equal awe and terror. He knows he can say no and shove this thing up his boyfriend’s ass whenever he wants but he’s kinda too curious to step back now.

“If you want, yeah, they’ll dissolve with body heat” Minhyuk stares at the filled dildo, proud of his work, “if not, you know, just push them out.”

“Oh” Hoseok nods, reminding himself of the dildo collection under their bed, of how many new things he would have probably never enjoyed if it wasn’t for Minhyuk, “nice.”

“How do you feel?” Minhyuk rubs the dildo with a finger, feeling the spikes and rough patches, “Do you wanna try?”

“Yeah” Hoseok shrugs, “sure”.

He gets on his hands and knees, feeling Minhyuk moving on the bed and shifting behind him, then cold lube on his hole and Minhyuk’s long, familiar fingers.

“Hey,” Minhyuk says, “relax. He pushes one finger in with ease and caresses Hoseok’s back, adding a second and eventually a third, moving them in and out steadily until Hoseok starts obviously relaxing, his shoulders falling and his muscles untensing bit by bit. “You’re doing so well” he praises, a little before he draws his fingers out and leaves Hoseok feeling empty.

“Min” Hoseok whines, his cock heavy between his legs, a bead of precum ready to drip on the sheets. Turned on like this, even the idea of an alien dildo seems appealing, anything to fill him up.

“Yes, baby, yes” Minhyuk whispers and there’s even more lube and Hoseok tries not to think of the mess. And then something touches his hole, kinda ticklish. He recalls the tiny tentacles at the head of the monster dildo.

“Come on, Min” he says, kinda impatient and feels the dildo penetrating him slowly. It’s not as long as Minhyuk’s cock, but twice as thick, filling him up almost uncomfortably so.

“Can I move it?” Minhyuk asks, rubbing the back of his thighs and his hips, “How does it feel?”

“Move” Hoseok commands, giving himself a little more time to answer the second question.

The extravagant amounts of lube helps a lot, his mild discomfort easing to something quite like pleasure, but he still needs time to get used to the sensation and also forget that he’s getting fucked by some weird alien dick that turns his boyfriend on.

Then Minhyuk wraps his godly long hand around Hoseok, tugging in time with his thrusts and that’s when the pleasure actually kicks in, Hoseok letting out his first deep, loud moan. He hears Minhyuk muttering “fuck yes, baby” from behind him as he picks up the pace.

“It feels good” Hoseok decides, “big and rough and-“ he exhales loudly, biting his lower lip, “good.”

“I’ll make it feel even better” Minhyuk says, his hands coming to a stop. Then Hoseok feels it, the dildo thickening at a place and then something sliding inside him, a small egg.

“Oh!” He says, half moaning, half giggling, feeling full in a way he has never before.

“Can you take one more?” Minhyuk asks, his voice low and Hoseok can get off just to how turned on he sounds.

“I think so.” Hoseok braces himself, the feeling of the second egg inside him welcome and he wonders for how long he can keep it in.

Minhyuk pushes the dildo inside leaning above him, his mouth brushing Hoseok’s ear, “I want to fuck you, baby, wanna fuck you with the eggs inside you, can I?”

Hoseok makes some kind of throaty affirmative sound, the only thing he can manage, and Minhyuk manhandles him on his back, dick hard and needy, jumping on his belly. Minhyuk takes the dildo carefully out of him, lube leaking on the sheets and he doesn’t even need to pour any on himself before thrusting into Hoseok, pushing at the eggs deeper inside him.

“You'll like that” Hoseok tells him, pulling him in for a kiss, “come inside me Min” he locks his legs behind Minhyuk’s lower back, “I know this is what you want, to breed me.”

Minhyuk snaps his hips fast, jerking off Hoseok’s neglected cock again, bottoming out and moaning Hoseok’s name in a mist of breathy “fuck”s.

Hoseok comes, his hands pulling Minhyuk down from his nape, sweat dripping from Minhyuk’s hair as he stills his hips, buried deep inside and fills Hoseok with his load, collapsing on him right afterwards.

“That was nice, you kinky shit” Hoseok pets Minhyuk’s hair, damp with sweat.

“You liked it?” Minhyuk kisses his cheek, getting out of him, cum and lube and eggs making a mess on the sheets.

“Oh yeah” Hoseok laughs, “am I expecting aliens babies or something now?”

Minhyuk laughs back at him, but Hoseok doesn’t miss how his cock twitches to the joke. He loves him and all his weird kinks nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Uranus: The seven furthest planet of our solar system, which also has a large number of moons orbiting it. It is considered a giant-planet and is mostly frozen. Its name comes from the Greek god of the sky, possibly because of its light blue color.


End file.
